


Forget Me Not

by DarkPhoenix1578



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forgiveness, Minor Character Death, Reunion, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenix1578/pseuds/DarkPhoenix1578
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had been reunited with the Doctor...but he wasn't MY Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Me Not

_It doesn't need saying._

I'd never forget those words. They were the last words he said to me. I'd blasted my way through universe after universe, searching for him. I had fought alongside him, against Davros and his legion of Daleks. I'd summoned up the courage to ask him if he truly and ardently loved me.

It had never needed saying. He had _rules,_ rules that branched himself away from me. I'd been a fool, thinking he could change, accept me, love me in a way no other man could. I was wrong.

* * *

"I've found myself quite alone, recently."

I stood at the edge of that beach. Waiting; waiting for anything to happen. Waiting for _him_ to come back. I knew he wouldn't, though.

"Mum died. I won't go into details about that..." I sucked in a deep breath, willing the sting from my eyes to disappear. "Mickey's moved on, as he should have. Pete..." I trailed off again, closing my eyes for a brief moment.

_Rose, you are talking to the world, and no one can hear you._

Opening my eyes, I scanned the vast sea before me, at the depth and the beauty and the huge expanse of it.

_The universe is far larger. Larger than anyone else could ever imagine._

"I wish you were here." I swallowed thickly, feeling a lump develop in my throat. "I wish you hadn't..." I trailed off, glancing down at my feet.

"It doesn't matter, though." I continued, looking up and wiping the stray tears running down my cheeks. "John...your _clone..._ he died, too. What a surprise!" I laughed bitterly.

For a moment, I was silent. I glared at the gray skies above, at the frigid water, at the pale sand beneath my feet. I felt hurt and anger building in my stomach, and I knew it was better to lash out then keep it in...especially since no one could hear me.

"Bastard!" I shouted, tears staining my face once more. "Emotionless, shameless, bastard!"

I closed my eyes, forcing myself to come to reason.

_He's never coming back, Rose. Deal with it. Move on with your life._

And then I heard it. The most beautiful sound in the world. One that rang with the enormity of the universe and all the grand spectrums of life that existed within it's barriers and walls.

Slowly, almost painfully, I opened my eyes and turned my head to the side, and saw the TARDIS just...standing there, a few meters away, on the grayish sand of Bad Wolf Bay. Again.

Almost as soon as it landed, the doors opened and a woman stepped out. Fiery, ginger hair, almost red, glistening, almost shouting to the world, "Here I am!".

_Is she Scottish?_

She wore an elegant, black dress, the silver lining on it dulled a little by the lack of sun. Slender legs emerged under the dress, moving with confidence that almost bordered on carelessness. I watched with guarded wonder and curiosity as the woman spoke.

"Oi! Doctor! We're supposed to be in _Paris,_ not this barren wasteland with...rocks and stuff." As she finished her sentence, the woman picked up a rock and threw it into the ocean.

I raised my eyebrows, amused by the attitude of the Doctor's new companion. So, this is my replacement.

_Nice choice of words, Rose!_

I blinked back the hurt in my eyes as the woman glanced in my direction, finally noticing me.

"Hello!" the woman shouted, waving her arm dramatically.

I couldn't help myself but giggle at the woman before me. "Unbelievable." I murmured, scratching my head.

The TARDIS doors opened and out stepped another man...wait.

I felt my body suddenly freeze in shock, eyes locking onto the man who'd just appeared. He couldn't be...

"No, no, no, no!" he shouted, twirling around in circles. "We're not in Paris, this is...a beach!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" the woman spoke in a flippant manner.

I narrowed my eyes, on the outfit of the man: the bowtie tied around his neck, the tannish jacket, the sort-of-pink shirt with narrow, thin stripes, the trousers with those stappy things that go over the shoulders...it _was_ the Doctor. I could tell just by observing him. His hair wasn't as ruffled as his previous incarnation. It was wavier, almost.

_Doctor..._

I began to walk forwards.

"I believe," the Doctor announced loudly, "that we are in...a parallel universe."

"Couldn't the TARDIS have dropped us off in a 'parallel Paris', then?" the woman retorted, crossing her arms across her chest.

"And I believe, this is-" The Doctor broke off and sobered, noticing me approach.

"Bad Wolf Bay." I answered for him, coming to a pause just several feet from them. I hugged myself, well aware I was wearing the blue jacket and black leggings from...last time.

Several moments passed, a silence that beared on all of our shoulders.

"Rose Tyler." the Doctor finally said aloud.

"Doctor." I managed a faltering smile, my eyes cold, though. "How long has it been?"

"Two years." he replied shortly, his face creased with stress and solemness.

"Five years, eighteen days, and three hours. Half of the time I've been here..." I trailed off, waving a hand around. I knew he didn't need any more information than that.

The woman listened to this exchange inquisitively, her eyes bouncing with eagerness. Turning to the Doctor, she lifted her chin. "Explain." she demanded, eyes daring for a challenge.

Rather reluctantly, the Doctor replied. "Amy Pond, Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler, Amy Pond. Amy, this is...an old friend of mine."

"From a different universe?" Amy inquired further. She obviously wanted a thorough explanation.

"I was his...traveling person once-" I began.

"Traveling person?" the Doctor interrupted. "I always thought that refered to a person who travels by themselves. 'Companion', however, refers to being a partner or a friend or an acquaintance-"

It was my turn to interrupt. "-and all those wonderfully creative Doctor-y words I am sure you could use to describe who I was to you."

The Doctor winced slightly. I could see hurt reflecting in his eyes. I could care less. He knew what he had done to me.

Turning to Amy, I managed a real smile and continued, "I was his companion once, when he was in one of his earlier incarnations. He can sort of...regenerate, if he hasn't told you already. He...changes his face, personality, everything. Becomes a brand new person."

Amy cocked an eyebrow at the Doctor. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

I replied for him. "Maybe it's because he prefers people to not know things. Or maybe it's because it's easier to pretend that he doesn't have to because nothing bad will happen and that we all live in namby-pamby land."

Amy choked back laughter as I glared at the Doctor. He glared resentfully back, his eyes smoldering for a moment before returning to their dull, brown color again.

"How did we even get here?" Amy asked, taking a great look around again. "I mean, can the TARDIS just hop from one Universe to another?"

"No," the Doctor answered, his eyes still trained on me. "The TARDIS fell into this universe. It was an accident. One that won't happen ever again."

I felt something pierce my heart; a shard of glass or a needle. I knew he could read all the hurt bleeding from my eyes, but I tried to shield it the best I could.

"That's what you said last time." I replied. "And yet you found another way back." I smiled timidly, but the Doctor's next words smacked it right off.

"I didn't find _any_ way back." he snapped, eyes barren. "This was an accident." He turned away, marching back towards the TARDIS. "C'mon, Pond."

"Bastard!"

Amy opened her mouth into an 'o' of shock and the Doctor whirled around, stormy, brooding face crumpling into something shocked and hurt.

"You shameless bastard!" I yelled. "You go and pretend that everything is all right, that you didn't hurt me that day not so long ago on Bad Wolf Bay. 'It doesn't need saying.' That's what you said. I professed my love to you and you just...blew it away! Like it was nothing!"

Amy's eyes were wide with amazement, the Doctor's eyes darkening considerably. "That was the past." he stated coldly.

"And I think about that past every _day!"_ I shouted. "That clone of you, John? Remember? The one who professed _his_ love to _me?"_

The Doctor's eyes turned a shade darker, if that was even possible. His eyes looked as if they were going to murder me on the spot.

"He died." I told him, my voice breaking just a little. "He had only one heart, and he promised he'd spend it with me. And then he goes sacrificing himself to save me and dies." I shut my eyes for a brief second, letting the memory course through my head, after months of repressing it. Opening them again, they were filled with anger. "And you. Running away, letting certain memories slip by as if they were pointless." I let a bitter smile curve at my lips. "You weren't even half the man he ever was."

"Oh, _shut up!"_

I stopped speaking abruptly. Amy seemed to pinch her eyes shut. The Doctor glared at me for the briefest of seconds, then realizing the extent of hurt his words caused. Silence bore on us once more, and I felt warmth creeping into my eyes.

Biting my lip tentatively, I spoke up again. "What happened to _my_ Doctor?" I whispered. "Where did he go?"

When the Doctor didn't reply, when he just stared at me, his eyes in a conflict between empathy and anger, I smiled a little at him.

"I can see you've moved on." I told him. "I guess I should do the same." Turning around, I began to walk away, tears beginning to trickle down my face.

"Wait."

I paused, but didn't turn away. I didn't want to look at him. His face was too...new. Different. I had been reunited with the Doctor, but he wasn't _my_ Doctor.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder turn me around and I found myself staring into the Doctor's dark eyes, which were once again smoldering.

Swallowing thickly, he pressed his head against mine, his lips mere inches away from mine. "Remember the first time we met?"

I nodded. "The plastic dummy things."

The Doctor cracked a small smile. "Yes. And do you remember what I first said to you?" He didn't wait for an answer. Taking my hand into his, he murmured, "I took your hand in mine, and I said one word. Just one."

New tears were threatening to spill, but these weren't tears of anger or sadness.

"Run."

"Doctor." His name came out almost as a whimper. I stared at him, willing my Doctor to appear before my eyes. Wishing.

The Doctor smiled gently as me. "Hello."

"Are you two going to start snogging? I swear, I could make Rory bring a camera and take a few pictures."

Amy had trotted over to us and was standing with her eyebrows raised, hands on her hips. I couldn't help but giggle. My smile must have been infectious, for the Doctor's own mouth widened into a grin.

"Can we go to Paris _please?"_ Amy began to whine and the Doctor turned to her, pointing a finger at her in mock sterness.

"Now, wait just one moment!" He whispered, lips turning upwards, eyes glimmering with bemusement.

Turning back to me, the Doctor leaned forwards to breathe in my ear. "Your Doctor will always love you."

I closed my eyes, feeling tears begin to flow again. Tears of happiness. And then I felt his lips press against mine.

I was kissing the Doctor.

_Yes._

Pulling away, the Doctor smiled softly at me and whispered, "Rose Tyler. Defender of the Earth."

"The parallel Earth, that is." I corrected him, smirking.

"I gave you compliment." the Doctor growled playfully, bopping me on the head with his sonic screwdriver. "Don't knock it!"

I stuck out my tongue out at him.

"Minx." he muttered.

"Can we go now?" Amy complained. "I've watched you two snog, now I want to see Paris!" She spread her arms wide and I couldn't help but laugh.

The Doctor turned to leave but not before saying one last thing:

"Gotcha."

I could only smile as he turned to leave, Amy leaping to his side. "So," the Doctor exclaimed, "do you want to go to Paris or...the Wild West? Maybe Spain in the 1700s?"

"Barcelona!" I called out to him. He twisted his head around, grinning.

"That's a genius idea, Rose Tyler! What do you say Amy?"

Amy shrugged.

The Doctor smirked, then began walking backwards.

"Rose, did my previous incarnation ever show you Barcelona? Or the resturaunt on the planet Cybrussios where they have the best fish custard in all the universes, including this one?"

I shook my head, beginning to walk after him, having a sort of sense of where this was going.

"Fancy a trip?"

"Just one."

The Doctor grinned at me after a moment.

"Just one."


End file.
